You Found me: Crazy is What Crazy Does
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Annie gets on the plane and is the mark for our favorite Parker to do what she does...
1. Chapter 1

_You Found Me: Crazy is what crazy does_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One _

_Parker was on the phone. "I'm waiting for the mark." Parker said and it worked out that the person she was after came from Pine Valley. Parker was visiting an old friend there. As she sat there Annie Chandler walked in and sat in first class next to Parker. Parker knew who it was and looked over didn't want to be social but Annie had to be stopped. The client was having problems with her in her marriage. Parker knew this was going to be tricky to do this. Annie looked over at the small blonde and didn't like the fact that there was someone who was sitting next to her. She exhale out frustration but thought maybe she could annoyed her out of the seat. I guess Annie didn't know who she was messing with. _

"_Hi." Annie said and Parker gave her a little nod. "I'm Annie and who you are" Annie asked and Parker responded with an Alias name…. "Nice name." Annie said and Parker then was talking about she loves the window seat. "I just usually sit by myself, my ex-husband donated a lot of money to this airline and so I thought maybe they could have block all these seats given the fact I'm a Chandler. I mean he did give a lot of money to this airline after 9/11/" Annie said and Parker turned to say, "Gold-digger." _


	2. Chapter 2

_You Found Me: Crazy Is What Crazy Does_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

"_No." Annie said and Parker looked to the side to see how could she get Annie into trouble. Parker then went back to her magazine and didn't engaged Annie for a few minutes. Annie wasn't going to get off her seat but this blonde was. As the plane was up in the air. "You never had a man spend money on you." Annie said and Parker responded, "Nope." Annie had a smirk and said, "I could see, why?" Parker gave her a sarcastic laugh and Annie thought she was winning. Parker was just trying to find a way…. "I mean you do look mousy." Annie said and added, "I mean there's so much more you could do with that hair." Parker almost found the opening and Annie went on about how she can't see how she got first class. She probably stole the ticket from someone. Parker laughed because that was a very bad dig and then Annie just gave her a look. _

"_So how long did you spend time in a psych ward?" Parker asked and Annie knew most people didn't know that. "I never did." Annie said and Parker then just stared at her. "Stop looking at me." Annie said and Parker responded, "Turn around." Annie looked at her magazine and Parker then said, "I mean there's nothing wrong with it because people throw the word crazy like it's out of style. I mean maybe we see things different. I mean I knew a girl who…Never mind." Parker went back to the magazine and Annie responded, "Do you have kids?" "No. Don't want them." Parker said and Annie responded, "Don't you think you could be a mother? Everyone wants to be a mother. Something must be wrong with you." Parker paused and said, "I get that a lot." Annie gave her a look and Parker smiled because she knew she was given a look. "I mean it's the greatest joy in the world when someone calls you mommy." Annie said and Parker responded, "It's not the only thing." Annie turned with the wine glass down for a minute and with no one looking that way. Annie blindly drink the next part of the wine. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You Found Me: Crazy Is What Crazy Does_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part three_

"_I mean come on being a mother means you think of someone else other than yourself." Annie said and Parker responded, "Or maybe it's because you don't like yourself or your life and would rather transferred all of your shortcomings to someone else." That comment made Annie uncomfortable…_

_Annie talked about her designer shoes, how causal and plain Parker was. Parker just ignored her because it was working. "I mean the last time you would kissed it was probably in high school…" Annie said and laughed about it. "I was with someone named…..Scott Chandler, I mean he was hung." Parker said and Annie was livid…"You wouldn't with Scott…Scott's mine…He's mine…Mine, mine, mine, Mine!" Annie yelled and she was told to shut up. "When?" Annie asked and Parker responded, "I'm not going to tell you…I will tell you that J.R was good too. I may not be mother material but I know when someone could get me off." "You whore, I'm going to kill you…" Annie went after Parker and Parker had to look scare. Annie was restraint by security and Parker acted really scared. So they had to make an emergency landing. Annie hit a security officer as well. She's going to be tied up in federal court for a while._

"_Thank you Parker." Marissa said and Parker responded as she got off the plane, "That was fun." Parker said and Marissa responded, "The drug worked." Parker laughed because when Annie turned for that moment, it was Parker who slipped drug…. _


End file.
